Missing Something?
by not your average nerd
Summary: Max wasn't really looking for love. She just wanted to live her life normally, and maybe wait for love to cross her path. It wasn't even something she thought about, really. When Ella, her younger sister, invites her to dinner with a bunch of her (Ella's) friends, everyone's a couple. Except for Max...and Fang. Overtime, they might just have to admit that they're more than friends.
1. Chapter 1

**YOU SHOULD REALLY READ THIS BECAUSE IT CONTAINS IMPORTANT INFORMATION YOU PROBABLY NEED TO KNOW TO HELP YOU READ THIS STORY WITHOUT BEING ALL LIKE 'WTF'**

**I shall try to attempt to stick with this…**

**Okay, so I'm terrible at sticking with a story. I get an idea, I write it, I publish it, I come back to it a while later and never update. With this one, I will seriously try so bear with me if I disappear for a few days, okay?**

**Thanks...**

**Oh, and basic information,**

**Ages:**

**Max, Fang, Iggy, Clover: 22**

**Nudge, Ella, Gazzy: 21**

**Angel: 10**

**Pairings:**

**Nazzy, Eggy, FAX! **

**I realize there is an OC, but I added her as a way to add to the story not as a way to break anyone up…if you feel as if she is ruining the story, please tell me in a review. I usually add an OC to my story just to add, like, spice to the story. I don't usually make them date any major characters. In this story, the OC, Clover, will be friends with most of them, however she will not be in a relationship with any of them. **

**Blargh, that was a long author's note, but I just wanted to clarify some things. Annnnway, let me get on with this story. **

_Max's POV_

"Hey, Ella?"

"Yeah," her voice comes from the other end of my cell phone.

"Okay, so I'm on the street, what's the restaurant called?"

"_Max_," she says, laughing, "I've told you this a million times!"

"Okay, I can just not come…" I trail off, waiting for her frantic relaying of the name.

"Okay, okay, it's called _Olive Garden_," she says, enunciating the fact that I forgot the name of one of the most popular restaurants.

I groan, she giggles, I hang up. It doesn't take me long to find the restaurant, big letters and a grape adorning the side.

Once I get inside, I immediately spot Ella, sitting with her boyfriend, Iggy. Iggy and I met freshman year of high school and have been friends since. Five years later, when Ella was a freshman in his college and he was a sophomore, she called me saying how she had a new boyfriend.

And, to my surprise, it was Iggy, and well, here we are today, twenty two (Well, Ella's 21) and all out of college.

She waves and I go over to her. "We have, like, five more minutes," she says, indicating the buzzer in her hand. "Oh, and by the way, I also invited some of my friends from college to join us. Well, some of them are Iggy's friends, but we're all a big group. You seriously missed out, Max. I mean, I know you wanted to be a vet, but still."

"I had friends," I protested. "Sam, J.J., Dylan, and Lissa. They were all my friends. Well, Sam moved to England to study animals there, Lissa kind of turned a bit…bad, Dylan was just annoying, but I'm still in touch with J.J...sort of," I finished just as the buzzer started vibrating and blinking red.

Ella gave me a Look, one of those 'sure, you call 'em friends', and skipped up to the desk to give the lady the buzzer.

"I swear she never runs out of happiness," I muttered.

Iggy laughed. I laughed with him. It felt good to just laugh with one of my oldest friends, I hadn't seen him in four years. Ella looked back, broke into a grin, and motioned for us to come over.

We walked all the way to a table in the back, a round table with eight seats.

"Jeez, Ella, how many people are coming? When you said, a few others, I thought maybe one or two," I said, setting my bag down next to me as I sat down.

She and Iggy took seats next to each other, Iggy next to me, Ella on his other side.

"Um, well, there's Nudge, she's really talkative, there's Gazzy, he's her boyfriend, he's like a younger Iggy, I swear, and then Clover, she's really sweet but like, badass at the same time, and then there's Fang." She said that all with finality, and so I didn't ask what she meant by just simply saying 'Fang'.

"They should be here soon," Iggy added. "Nudge, Gazzy, and Fang, I mean. Clover's kind of…her own character."

I nodded, letting this all sink in. I'm not really good with people. It's kind of amazing I landed myself such a good group of friends back at my old college. I had wanted to become a vet, and had therefore gone to a different college than Ella and Iggy. However, my old group basically broke apart. Sam never called me back after he moved, Dylan was always at some party or hitting on some girl (a habit that annoyed me to ends), Lissa well, she mainly just became a bitch, and J.J. and I barely talked.

"Oooh, look, here they are!" Ella squealed and waved to three people. There was one girl. She had mocha skin, brown, curly hair, and sparkling brown eyes. Her arm was linked to a blonde haired, blue eyed boy who in a way reminded me of Iggy. Maybe it was the whole 'mischievous glint' in their eyes thing. The last and final person was standing off to the side. He was wearing all black, had black hair, black eyes (if that's even possible), and olive toned skin.

Well. This is going to be fun.

***laughs* I got through the first chapter!**

**Sorry, that's a big accomplishment for me. I'm really bad at sticking with stories, and so even if I finish one chapter, I'm celebrating.**

***cue le yays***

**Anyway, I'm not very familiar with vet work. I know some of the basics, but if I get anything wrong, bear with me. **

**Ummmm…Oh, yeah, Angel _will_ come in, just not in probably the first two chapters. And I promise not to make the Fax be rushed.**

**So, do you guys think any of Max's friends should reappear? And if so, who? Leave a review and tell me. ;) I feel like I'm ranting too much. **


	2. Chapter 2

**OMIGOD, guys, I came back to check my story stats and I literally started crying at the reviews.**

**Out of happiness, though.**

**Okay, so I was reading them, and some people might be like, ew. Only three reviews, but I was like THANK YOU FOR TAKING THE TIME TO PRESS THAT BUTTON THAT ANNOYS ME ON MY IPOD! So, anyways, I was reading them and it just made me cry because I was just so happy at them! Like, they were really nice! And I'm new here so don't judge!**

**Yeah, you three made my day. I like responding to things, so:**

**ThereWillComeSoftRains: That is so sweet. Just thank you. Thank you so much. And I promised I'd try with this story, and I've gotten to the second chapter, so I'm thinking it's going good so far.**

**FAXalltheway: First, I agree with your username. I really like it, actually. :) Thaaaaaaankk yoooouuu! I'm trying here…it's two a.m., so…meh. Still going to write.**

**lola: Hopefully in about thirty minutes to an hour. :) Aw, thank you! I'm hoping it will be awesome and I'm putting in more effort for this than in my schoolwork this year, which is probably considered bad. **

**So after all my randomness, I give you the second chapter. *squeals like a little girl* Actually, I still squeal. Let me edit that. *squeals out of joy I've gotten this far which isn't that squeal worthy but who cares, okay it's two a.m. so bear with me on the rambling here now I'm gonna go***

**OH ANOTHER THING AND THEN I SWEAR THIS IS IT! If I spell blonde/blond two different ways like I just did, please ignore it. I do that sometimes, spell check never catches it, I never catch it. That goes for grey/gray too. BUT I SWEAR I WILL GET MY TOOS/TOS/TWOS RIGHT. IT ANNOYS ME WHEN PEOPLE DON'T. Plus, my teacher is (I'm gonna say is 'cause she still is, even over summer break. I think.) awesome and taught me how to use each one. **

The brown haired girl immediately sat down to Ella and they started talking. Her boyfriend, I'm going to guess, sat down next to her, and the other boy (the dark one) sat down next to me.

From what Ella had told me, (and what Iggy had put in) I was going to guess that Nudge was the girl, Gazzy the blond haired boy, and that left Fang to be the dark one.

"Hey," he said. Oh, great. Time to use my non-existent people skills.

"Hi," I said back, but it came out more like a question.

He nods in response and goes back to his menu. I almost sigh in relief. Iggy I've known a while, so he gets my un-willingness to talk, but you just never know with people.

"Do you know where Clover is?" Ella asks Nudge.

"Oh, yeah, she'll be here in a few minutes, she just had to do something before she came here," Nudge responds, looking back down at the menu. "Do you think I should get the angel hair pasta? Or the ravioli? Because last time I came here they messed up the ravioli, but every other time it's been good. I wonder what qualifies a food as good. I mean, it's taste, smell, look, what? Like people could be considered as a food, and if it went by smell, well, no offense, Gazzy, no one would eat you. And then, for looks, I don't think anyone would eat you, Fang. They'd be too creeped out to. Whereas with Max, they would most certainly eat her. I mean, look at that outfit! Love it. OMG, I just had an idea! You and Fang should get together! You'd be so cute, and I just _know_ you'd work out! I'll start planning-" I never got to find out what Nudge was planning because Gazzy slapped his hand over her mouth.

I just continued staring at her. How anyone could _talk_ that much was beyond me. I mean, for me, ti was a wonder to be able to interact with people easily. It just didn't come to me. But to be able to do all that? Impressive. But a little annoying, probably, after a while.

I could've said a number of things, but I blurted out, "How'd you know my name?"

"Oh," Nudge waved at me. "Ella told us _all _about you. Like, she spent a whole day. I'm Nudge, by the way, but you probably already knew that. That's Gazzy," she said, pointing to the blond boy next to her, "And Fang," pointing next to me. "And, oh yeah, that's Clover." Looking across the restaurant to someone coming over.

The said someone had four ear piercings in one ear, three in the other, hair streaked with different colors, and the classic: thumbtacked combat boots.

She saw me staring, plopped down in the chair next to Fang and Gazzy, threw an arm around them both, and then looked back at me, dead on. "Oh, hey. You must be Max. I'm Clover. I know, I probably look kinda weird, huh?"

I nodded, and this sent her into full cracking up mode.

See, this is why no friends is easier!

She finished her laughing fit and straightened herself up. "Sorry, it's just I was acting. In a play. And I mean, I just found it funny…" she looked around the table to everyone looking at her, somewhat meanly. "Okay, okay, not funny, whatever. Anyway, I was acting as this rocker chick girl and I decided to go all out. I should probably take these out, these clip-ons are killing me," she remarked, yanking most of her earrings out.

"Oh" was all I managed to say.

"So, yeah, this is Clover," Ella said. "She's…special."

Clover widened her eyes, made a pouting face, and nodded exaggeratingly. Well, she was…interesting.

The waiter came then, and we all ordered. Well, all of us except Clover, who ordered dessert. "Dessert first, meal last" was the answer for the waiter, who was looking very confused.

While we were waiting for our food, Ella properly introduced me to everyone, and I found it was easy to talk to all of them. Except for Fang, who apparently barely ever talked. He was the polar opposite of Nudge, who talked every chance she got. Gazzy and Iggy were basically different aged versions of each other-they were both into science, building bombs, and blowing things up. Ella was the same Ella I had always known, and Clover was, well, Clover.

She was completely one of a kind. When we ate dessert, she ate a full-on meal, one of those ones meant for, like, four people. She also finished before all of us.

When we paid, she insisted on paying for everyone, and therefore did, but also stole all the mints they give, save one. This caused a fight between Iggy and Gazzy over who would get the mint.

Smart.

When we left, she sauntered out and grabbed some of those little business cards they have in the front area. Then outside, she gave them out to people.

Surprisingly, people actually took them.

By the time we were actually out there, it was eight o clock and already getting dark. Ella suggested we got to the mall, and all my protests were lost between Ella and Nudge.

I wonder how Clover would be at the mall.

**So, there's chapter two! I know it probably doesn't really measure up to chapter one, but I might redo it. So tell me what you think in a review.**

**I know most of it was centered around Clover, but I want to develop the characters one at a time, probably a chapter at a time, like Max getting to know them. So, this just happened to be her chapter.**

**I'm actually kind of sad because this author's not isn't gonna be as long as the others…I really like to talk, don't I?**

**So, anyways, good morning and hope you enjoyed that!**


	3. It is an AN, but read it

**Hey, guys. I really, honestly, truly want to update, and I'm not making excuses whatsoever.**  
**I'm also not quitting this story.**  
**However, my computer is very special, like me. It's battery isn't working, and so I took it out, and I can't plug it in so it can work without using duct tape because the plug won't stay in.**  
**Like, seriously, we all have issues, but my computer...**  
**Anyways, my sister ripped out the plug from its permanent (I thought) spot and now my computer won't plug in AT ALL.**  
**So...I'm kind of in a spot here, because I don't want to risk making tons of errors by typing on my iPod.**  
**I don't want to use my sister's, mother's, or father's computer because that would sort of inconvenience them.**  
**I am typing this on my iPod, but this is kinda short, so it's easier. If my computer doesn't get fixed within the next few days to a week, I will start typing on my iPod.**  
**So the update will come either before or on the ****21st of June****.**  
**Bear with me until the 21st, and then everything will start again.**  
**I'm really sorry about this and everything. :(**  
**Lea**


End file.
